Reincarnation
by darkangel62636
Summary: 10yrs after being adopted, Gabriella  or Bella as the Cullens sometimes called her  left in hopes to find who and what she is. Will she discover herself? Will she recognize a past love? Will duty over power or will family win? Title will change" M 4 lang


Hey all. So I am back. This is Reincarnation rewritten. I want to change the name of the story. If you have any ideas after reading please let me know. I am terrible with coming up with a title. So here it is, after much waiting.

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 1

It's strange isn't it, being somewhere so different from the places you are so use to? For the last ten years I have lived in small towns were the sun hid behind clouds for over 300 of the 365 days there are in a year. So sunny, blue skies without so much of a hint of cloud, is definitely on the opposite side of the spectrum for me.

I leaned back in my seat, which was located in the last row of the bus I was on and squeezed my eyes shut while I rubbed the heel of my hand into my temples. I tried to clear the images and memories go away. Nothing made sense anymore. The dreams I've been having along with what seem like memories but unfamiliar have been crowding my head for months.

I stared out the window thinking about how this all happened.

***Flashback***

It was raining again and I was running. Running as if my life depended on it. But I couldn't remember what I was running from. _Why am I running? Am I running from someone? Something? Am I running because I don't remember? _Where the thoughts that kept repeating in my head. _How did I even get here? Where is here? _

I turned down an alley and slipped on a puddle going down to my hands and knees, tearing a hole in my jeans cutting myself as well.

"Well, what do we have here?" said a voice in the shadows

"Looks like a meal to me, my sweet," replied a shrill voice

"I'd like to say ladies first as usual," the voice said moving closer but staying concealed by shadows, I couldn't even hear him move, "but you got the last one and barely left any for me"

My body screamed at me to run and I was able to push myself to my feet but my feet refused to move me away from the voices that sent chills through my body.

"Oh look, is she trying to leave…? I know how much you love a chase…!" the shrill voice said, though the name was a blur.

"What's your name doll?" the male asked. He was right next to me, my wrist being held firmly in his hand. I was too frozen, too scared to answer him.

As I tried to will my feet to move the male making no noise at all moved directly in front of me, still clasping my wrist in his iron hold. He was tall, with square facial features. His dirty blonde hair was tied back with a piece of leather, but some had fallen loose and hung in his eyes. His eyes…. Those eyes…. Blood red eyes. I will never forget those eyes or how he looked at me as he bit the wrist he held.

Not three seconds after he bit me was the vampire thrown off of me by another. The ones that saved me were still vampires, strong, slightly terrifying but so different than the two that cornered me. Their eyes were butterscotch instead of the blood red. When they got rid of the two that hunted me, the small one crouched down in front of me. She had short dark spiky hair and knowing eyes. She gave me a reassuring smile as she said,

"You don't need to be scared. They're gone. They can't hurt you now. We won't hurt you." She had been checking me for any immediate injures as she spoke. As she got to my wrist she gasped. "Doesn't your wrist burn? Jasper, hurry and try to suck the venom out. She must be too shocked to feel the burn."

She turned back to me "Don't worry Jasper is going to try to suck out the venom. He won't feed. We only drink animal blood." She kept talking to distract me as Jasper took my injured wrist and sucked on the wound. After a second, Jasper stopped and looked at the small female confused.

"Alice, there is no venom. Her blood is clean, but strange. It doesn't taste like normal human blood from what I remember, but it is clean of venom."

"How is that possible? He didn't have time to start drinking." Alice turned to me, "What is your name?" She asked as she offered my hand. I didn't respond.

"She's skeptical, nervous, scared, and a whole clusterfuck of emotions Alice dear" he got smacked when he swore "what?" he muttered.

_How the hell did he know what I am feeling? Holy crap!_

The male, Jasper, stepped closer. He was tall, 6' at least. He had honey blonde hair that hung in a shaggy style. From the skin I could see, on his neck and forearms were many crescent shaped scars.

"My name is Jasper, I am an empath. I can feel emotions of those around me. Even more so of those I am attuned with. I can also project emotions. Alice here is my mate, my wife. She is clairvoyant." His tone was soft yet reassuring, trusting. "Our home is not far from here. If you'd like you can come with us, and have something to eat and a place to sleep. After you are rested you can either go or if you would like stay with our family and us. It is completely your choice. We will not force you to leave if you don't want to go and we will not force you to stay if you wish to leave. Now it seems that you know our names but we don't know yours." Jasper smiled. He had a very nice smile. I wonder if Alice fell for him just because of that smile?

"Gabriella." I whispered, not sure if my voice could be trusted.

"Gabriella…?" Looking for my last name.

"I…. I don't know… don't remember." My brown eyes met their golden ones

***End flashback***

I opened my eyes. That was the night I became a Cullen-Hale. The guilt started to seep back into my mind and gnaw at my stomach again. I felt bad that I just up and left the family while they went out for a short overnight hunting trip. But I couldn't stand being there anymore. Not that I don't love the Cullens, I do, I really do. They made me part of their family and I felt as thought there were my actual family but when the unfamiliar memories and strange dreams began it seemed like they were hiding something from me.

I was surprised at how easy it was for me to convince Alice that she should to with Carlisle, Esme, and Jasper on their hunt. That I would be fine alone.

"I'll be fine Alice! Go! I'll enjoy the actual privacy and alone time. I'm just going to indulged and read and watch my guilty pleasure movies that you all like to tease me about" My plans for the night looked solid enough for Alice's satisfaction, but was still suspicious that I knew she would keep an eye on me. Little did she know, my bags were already packed and hidden away in the back of my closet.

I gave them a couple house head start. Constantly thinking about a book or movie that I wanted to choose to keep Alice hopefully out of my head and not see my actual decision of leaving. I wrote my note wishing not to be looked for on my bed and drove off when I figured I would have enough of a head start, and with my shield I hoped they wouldn't be able to find me.

Ah my shield, a trait I was able to keep from the Cullens. I hating keeping secrets from them but then again they kept some from me as well. Unclear as to whey and how but I posses some vampire traits. They came before Jasper and Alice found me, but they think they resulted from the bite. My hearing and sight are almost as good as theirs as well is my strength. I tried as best as I could to hide these but with Emmett's pranks it was hard to keep them hidden when I kept avoiding his pranks and making them backfire on him. No one is that good at voiding his pranks unless you are able to hear him muttering his plans to himself.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the bus lurched to a stop.

"End of the line Hun," the driver informed me. I gathered my knapsack and duffle and thanked the driver and stepped out into the heat. I looked up at the sign on the bus station to see where I was,

WELCOME TO SHREVEPORT, LOUISIANNA

"Huh." I said to myself. I didn't realize how south I had gone. Before I was in a cute town in Ohio called Athens. It was perfect since it was a college town to it was easy enough to find a place to stay and work until I figured it was time to move on. That was three months after I left the Cullens. It has now been eleven months since I have left. I decided, after getting too friendly with some people in Athens, to shorten my visits. I can't even keep track of where I have been between Ohio and Louisiana.

I walked to the nearest motel and go a room for the night, under a false name paying in cash, since the next bus wouldn't leave until 6am. I decided to write another letter to the Cullens letting them know I was fine and to not worry. I ended up enclosing some pictures of where I had been.

I slept a couple of hours, got up and showered and checked out and made my way to the station to see if they had a bus going to Mexico. I don't know why Mexico but something pulled me there.

"I'd like a ticket to Mexico please."

"Where to in Mexico, ma'am?" said the ticket man with a sweet southern accent.

"I don't really care where in Mexico but somewhere preferable small and unknown. A place not easily found, nor a place someone would normally go."

" You know darlin' running doesn't solve anything. I'm sure whatever is troublin' ya can be easily fixed if you face it head on. It bound to catch up with you sooner or later."

Uhg I did not have time for this guys words of wisdom. I decided to turn on the "dazzle" as the Cullens' joke.

"Sir, I am not running from anything. I'm just traveling. If I was running, id like to find myself before I have to go back or I am found."

"Alright ma'am. We have an 8:15 leaving for Puerto Savoria."

"Perfect." I paid my fee in cash. Looked like I would arrive mid day tomorrow. I grabbed some breakfast from a kiosk in the station and mailed my letter to the Cullens.

Lucky for me the bus was mostly empty so I was able to claim the back two seats for myself. I closed my eyes and leaned my head back and drifted off to sleep. My last thoughts of the Cullens and how they were doing.

AN: Ok all here is the first chapter rewritten. Much more information than before. I hope you enjoy the rewritten story. Please review, no pressure. But they do bring a smile to my face. Also think of new potential titles. But for now I'll keep it the title of the original story but it doesn't really fit. More to come soon


End file.
